ABC World News Tonight
Weekday editions John Charles Daly and the News 1953–1956 1956–1965 Peter Jennings with the News 1965–1967 ABC Evening News 1968–1969 1969–1976 ABC Evening News 1970 (1).jpg|1970 promo ABC Evening News 1970.jpg|December 4, 1970 intro ScreenHunter_29908 Nov. 14 21.36.jpg|May 19, 1972 intro ABC Evening News 1972 A.jpg|May 28, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_29906 Nov. 14 21.34.jpg|June 9, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_29907 Nov. 14 21.35.jpg|July 28, 1972 intro ABC Evening News 1972.jpg|September 6, 1972 intro ScreenHunter_29904 Nov. 14 21.24.jpg|February 14, 1976 intro 1976–1978 ScreenHunter 29901 Nov. 14 21.21.jpg|May 25, 1976 intro ScreenHunter_29905 Nov. 14 21.31.jpg|July 16, 1976 ScreenHunter 29902 Nov. 14 21.22.jpg|August 14, 1976 intro Abcnews76.jpg|1976 intro ABC Evening News 1976 b.jpg ABC Evening News 1976 a.jpg|October 4, 1976 intro 屏幕快照 2016-02-12 上午12.00.43.png World News Tonight 1978–1982 ScreenHunter_30364 Nov. 18 16.08.jpg|July 10, 1978 outro ScreenHunter_30417 Nov. 18 22.41.jpg|January 4, 1979 intro ScreenHunter_30416 Nov. 18 22.39.jpg|September 18, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30367 Nov. 18 16.14.jpg|November 4, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30368 Nov. 18 16.14.jpg|November 4, 1980 outro ScreenHunter_30415 Nov. 18 22.35.jpg|December 10, 1980 intro ScreenHunter_30365 Nov. 18 16.10.jpg|January 20, 1981 intro ScreenHunter_30366 Nov. 18 16.11.jpg|January 20, 1981 outro ABC News' World News Tonight Video Open From 1981.jpg World News Tonight 1981 a.jpg|October 6, 1981 intro ScreenHunter_30418 Nov. 18 22.45.jpg|October 6, 1981 outro Abc-1982-wnt2.jpg World News Tonight with Peter Jennings 1982–1986 World News Tonight 1983.jpg|1983 intro World News Tonight 1984.jpg|1984 intro GW186H141-0.jpg|1985 outro ScreenHunter_29900 Nov. 14 21.09.jpg|July 10, 1985 intro ScreenHunter_29842 Nov. 14 15.57.jpg|September 3, 1985 intro ScreenHunter_30369 Nov. 18 16.16.jpg|January 28, 1986 intro, reporting on the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster ScreenHunter_30419 Nov. 18 22.59.jpg|July 9, 1986 intro 1986–1989 ScreenHunter_29840 Nov. 14 15.49.jpg|October 27, 1986 intro ScreenHunter_30399 Nov. 18 21.44.jpg|January 6, 1987 intro ScreenHunter_30400 Nov. 18 21.45.jpg|January 6, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30401 Nov. 18 21.46.jpg|April 6, 1987 intro ScreenHunter_30402 Nov. 18 21.47.jpg|April 6, 1987 bumper ScreenHunter_30403 Nov. 18 21.48.jpg|April 6, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30406 Nov. 18 22.03.jpg|July 13, 1987 ScreenHunter_30407 Nov. 18 22.03.jpg|July 13, 1987 outro ScreenHunter_30405 Nov. 18 22.00.jpg|October 12, 1987 outro ABC990720-1.png|July 20, 1988 intro ABC990720-2.png|July 20, 1988 bumper ABC990720-3.png|July 20, 1988 outro 1989–1991 1991–1992 1992–1993 ScreenHunter_30363 Nov. 18 16.05.jpg|August 6, 1993 outro 1993–1994 ScreenHunter_30375 Nov. 18 20.55.jpg|August 31, 1993 intro ScreenHunter_30398 Nov. 18 21.42.jpg|December 6, 1993 intro 1994–1996 ScreenHunter_30379 Nov. 18 21.02.jpg|1994-1995 bumper ScreenHunter 30372 Nov. 18 20.51.jpg|October 24, 1994 intro ScreenHunter 30373 Nov. 18 20.52.jpg|October 24, 1994 outro ScreenHunter 30374 Nov. 18 20.54.jpg|November 9, 1994 intro ScreenHunter_30376 Nov. 18 20.59.jpg|November 18, 1994 intro ScreenHunter_30377 Nov. 18 20.59.jpg|November 18, 1994 outro ScreenHunter_30378 Nov. 18 21.01.jpg|January 26, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30380 Nov. 18 21.03.jpg|January 26, 1995 bumper ScreenHunter_30381 Nov. 18 21.05.jpg|January 26, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30382 Nov. 18 21.06.jpg|March 27, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30383 Nov. 18 21.07.jpg|March 27, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30384 Nov. 18 21.08.jpg|May 26, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30385 Nov. 18 21.08.jpg|May 26, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30387 Nov. 18 21.11.jpg|1995-1996 bumper ScreenHunter_30386 Nov. 18 21.11.jpg|September 11, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30388 Nov. 18 21.13.jpg|September 11, 1995 outro ScreenHunter_30389 Nov. 18 21.13.jpg|December 11, 1995 intro ScreenHunter_30390 Nov. 18 21.15.jpg|December 11, 1995 outro 1996–1998 World News Tonight 1997.jpg abc_wnt2_1996c.jpg 1998–2000 World News Tonight with Peter Jennings 2000–2004 2000–2003 2003–2004 2004-2005 2004 Abcnews 12.jpg|January 14th, 2004 intro Abc_wnt_peter_jennings_death2005b.jpg|August 8, 2005 intro abcnews_7.jpg|On-set 2004-2005 World News Tonight 2005 Peter Jennings' name was removed from the program one week after his death in August of 2005. 2005–2006 World News with Charles Gibson 2006–2007 091007-1.png|July 10, 2007 bumper 091007-2.png|July 10, 2007 bumper 091007-3.png|July 10, 2007 outro 2007–2009 ABC World News with Diane Sawyer 2009–2012 2012–2014 2012–2013 ScreenHunter_30392 Nov. 18 21.24.jpg|October 23, 2012 intro ScreenHunter_30393 Nov. 18 21.27.jpg|November 6, 2012 ScreenHunter_30394 Nov. 18 21.29.jpg|December 27, 2012 intro 2013–2014 ScreenHunter_30395 Nov. 18 21.31.jpg|March 20, 2014 intro ScreenHunter_30391 Nov. 18 21.21.jpg|August 27, 2014 intro ABC World News Tonight with David Muir 2014–2015 2015–Present ABCWorldNewsOpen15.jpg Saturday editions World News Tonight Saturday 1985–1991 ScreenHunter_30408 Nov. 18 22.05.jpg|June 11, 1988 intro World News Saturday 1991–1992 1992–1993 1993–1996 1996–1998 World News Tonight Saturday 1998–2001 2001–2004 2004–2006 Sunday editions World News Tonight Sunday 1979–1985 World News Sunday 1985–1992 ScreenHunter 29843 Nov. 14 15.58.jpg|October 27, 1985 intro 1992–1993 1993–1996 World News Tonight Sunday 1996–1998 1998–2001 2001–2004 2004–2006 Weekend Edition 2006-Present ScreenHunter_29846 Nov. 14 16.21.jpg|World News weekend intro - (2007-2009) ScreenHunter_29845 Nov. 14 16.18.jpg|ABC World News weekend intro - (2009-2011) ScreenHunter_29844 Nov. 14 16.12.jpg|ABC World News w/David Muir weekend intro - (2011-2012) Capture weekend.PNG|ABC World News Tonight With David Muir weekend intro - (2012-2014) Capture16-.PNG|ABC World News Tonight weekend intro - (2014-2015) Capture15-.PNG|ABC World News Tonight weekend intro (2015-Present) Category:Television programs of the United States Category:Television news programs Category:ABC (United States) Category:1950s television programs Category:1960s television programs Category:1970s television programs Category:1980s television programs Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:Television news in the United States Category:ABC News (US) Category:ABC (US) programs Category:1953 Category:Shows premiered in 1953